


Church

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [20]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: FTM Reader, M/M, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Assigned lad for this day: RogerSynopsis: Roger/Trans M Reader, set again around 1978 like my previous Roger/Trans M Reader fic. A stormy day, and a bit too far to run back to your shared flat with Roger. But there is one shelter available, even if Roger would rather stay out in the mess. Also, an employment decision gets made!
Relationships: Roger Taylor/Reader
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Kudos: 6





	Church

“Roger, honestly,” you said as gently as you could manage. “We aren’t going to live in it, or even be here long. It’s just until this storm blows over some.” 

You held open the door of the church, and gestured for him to follow you in. You weren’t particularly religious yourself, at least not in a way that mattered, but it was hailing hard with the wind whipping rain and chunks of hail at you both, and the church had a ‘please come inside, all those in need of temporary shelter’ sign on it. You were fairly sure that was meant usually for the homeless, but you figured it could mean you two for right now. 

Roger pushed his sopping wet hair out of his eyes. “Don’t really like being in churches much.” 

“Any shelter in a storm, love,” you said, and held out a hand to him.

After another moment of hesitation, he took it and let you pull him inside. 

“Cold in here,” Roger muttered. 

“Well, I don’t think anyone else is here,” you said as you led him further into the church, down the center row of pews. “So they probably aren’t wasting money heating an empty building. Or at least, the heat isn’t up very high.” 

“How are we to get warm then?” Roger asked with a giggle, grabbing your hips and pulling you so your back was against his chest. 

“We’re in a church, Rog!” 

“So? Tell Jesus or whoever to avert his eyes,” Roger said. “There’s a verse about that, right? If thine eye offend thee, pluck it out. Well, I want to kiss my boyfriend till he warms up, so start plucking, Jesus.” 

You burst into giggles as he peppered your face with kisses, pulling you with him to sit on one of the pews. 

“Ouch,” he muttered. “They couldn’t make these more comfortable by now?” 

“I don’t think comfort is the idea,” you replied. “They never were back home either.” 

Roger’s eyes lit up. He had, what was to you, an odd love for hearing about your upbringing in the States. But in fairness to him, other Americans had never gotten a kick out of any of your Bona Fide American Upbringing, so it was nice to have someone interested in listening to old stories. 

“You would have hated my great-grandmother’s church,” you said. “Very traditional Catholic. Which means pretty, but nothing is comfortable to sit on, and you can’t touch anything.” 

“Sounds lovely,” he chuckled. 

“If I think about only those bits, it is,” you said. “And she loved it, which is what matters. All that was very important to her. To me...not so much. I mean, I believe what I do, but it doesn’t exactly align with any one religion fully, and I believe with a grain of salt, so...” 

You shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m rambling. You should just kiss me.” 

“I can do that,” Roger said, and let you adjust in his lap so he could kiss you softly. “But I don’t care if you ramble. I like hearing you talk, hearing about your life.” 

“You’re too sweet,” you smiled. “You indulge me.” 

“Maybe, but you indulge me too,” Roger said. “Go on, keep going. Your voice resonates wonderfully in here.” 

You hadn’t noticed how fully your voice filled the space really, but you realized he was right, and blushed at his compliment. 

“Alright. Well, what else would you like me to talk about?” 

Roger shrugged, hugging you close, pushing his cold nose into your back as you leaned forward to rest your arms over the pew in front of you. “Whatever you like.” 

“Okay,” you said. “Then I want to talk about you.” 

“No,” Roger laughed. “There’s much better things to talk about.” 

“I don’t think so,” you said. “In case you haven’t noticed, I do love you.” 

“I have noticed,” Roger said. “And I love you too.” 

“And I love all the little things about you,” you continued. “How your hair is all ruffled when you wake up in the morning, bleary-eyed. The way you kiss me whenever I get home, first thing. Sometimes I don’t even get my shoes off!” 

“Well,” Roger said. “I’ve got to make up for it. The days I’m away, you know. I’d be happy to have you along on every tour, you know that, right? All you have to do is ask, and the guys wouldn’t mind-” 

You turned again carefully, letting your legs stretch out over his lap on the pew, mindful to keep your wet shoes off the pew, though the angle was awkward. “I know. But I’ve got my job to keep, and they won’t let me go gallivanting off on tours unfortunately.” 

“You could work for us,” he said. 

“That...is very tempting, considering the way the shop has been lately,” you sighed. 

“Quit there then,” Roger said. “Come work for us, be part of the road crew or something. There’s always a need for extra hands, you could be a float. Going to whoever needs you, learning bits and pieces as you go. I know you wouldn’t mind the work.” 

“I certainly wouldn’t,” you said. “You really wouldn’t care, if I did that? If you were sort of my boss-” 

“Oh!” Roger scoffed. “I don’t run anything. John’s in charge of some of the money things now, if anything, out of the four of us, he would be the closest thing to a boss.” 

“Well then, would John mind being my boss?” you asked with a giggle. 

“Truly, I don’t think he would give a fuck,” Roger replied. “You get along with the other members of the road crew already, so why not join up? Then you get to see all those places with me, and I can get more kisses to you-” 

He adjusted his lap slightly, and you could feel him half-hard in his tight trousers. Part of you knew better, considering where you were, but a bigger part of you knew that was some leftover bullshit from your upbringing, and that you weren’t hurting anyone by teasing each other a bit while you waited for the thunder and lightning outside to cease. 

“And even more,” he continued, wrapping an arm under your outstretched legs and another around your back to pull you close. “I mean, it’s still work, so I can’t be in the hotel room all the time, and sometimes we don’t get a hotel room...” 

“Roger, I remember from the few tour dates I made it out to the last time,” you reassured. “That’s okay, because I’ll be working too. And in between, on the days we do get a hotel room-” 

You turned to the crucifix at the front of the room. “Ah. If you do exist, and watch...you might want to just look away and not listen.” 

“Can you tell a god that?” Roger asked.

You shrugged. “I just did.” 

Then you leaned close and kissed him as hard and deeply as you dared, while sitting where you were. “As I was saying, on the days we do get a hotel room, we’ll fuck hard enough neither of us can walk after, and then we’ll snuggle. Which sounds like a good job benefit to me.” 

Roger’s eyes fluttered open after another moment, and he swallowed hard. “We also pay for lunches and dinners for the crew, if that helps sway your decision at all.” 

You laughed, and kissed him again, gently. “My decision is made. I’ll quit tomorrow at the shop, and you can have John or Miami or whoever handles employment paperwork call me in to get everything done.” 

“I’ll call them tonight,” Roger smiled. 

“After we dry off from the storm,” you said, moving off his lap and out of the pew, taking him by the hand to the door of the church. 

“I thought we were sheltering here?” 

“We were, and we did,” you replied. “But I can’t wait any longer to do things to you that I’m simply not comfortable doing in a church. So we’re going to get soaked, and probably bruised by hail, but when we get home...” 

He grinned as he followed you out into the storm, and though the hail and wind were sharp and cold, you hardly noticed. 

You had his hand in yours, and as soon as you got home, you would have his skin against yours, and no matter what, where, or when, you had his love. 

No storm of any kind could frighten or hurt you, so long as you had that. 


End file.
